


The Escapee

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin doesn't remove the helmet, Din Djarin gonna get a hug, F/M, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Misunderstandings, POV Second Person, The Helmet Stays On, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Yodito, Baby Yoda, Grogu, has snuck away from Din. Surely that won't have any consequences.You're just a healer, living alone on an isolated jungle planet, making your way through the galaxy, surviving one day at a time. Excitement never comes to you, right?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for a summary...  
> But yea, I'm branching out and doing other fanfic because Mando (and Pedro) are delightful

Beneath the canopy of trees, the near unending rain drizzled down upon you.

Straightening from the berry bush, you stood to gaze at the sky. Placing one hand over your brow to block out the small sun beams that creeped through the tree lines as well as keeping the rain from your eyes, you admired the trees that were the size of skyscrapers. You had heard of Coruscant, with buildings taller than these trees. It was hard to imagine such a place. You had heard of other planets, planets that were not constantly wet, something that was difficult to imagine under the near constant deluge. If it was not a drizzle, it was a monsoon.

Appreciating the relative calmness of the weather, you knelt back down to pick at the berry bush. Humming gently, you expertly wove your hands through the bush, mindful of the sharp thorns.

Breaking the peace came a soft coo followed by a sharp cry.

You looked around startled, searching for who might be there. All you had was a small vibroblade for cutting through dense undergrowth. Warily, you drew it and stepped around the bush.

To your surprise, a small green creature with large ears and a fuzzy head, dressed in some sort of brown sack, sat on the ground. It had one arm plunged into the berry bush, reaching for the ripest of berries, its hand just almost reaching it. To your, and its, dismay, a long painful thorn struck through its outfit and stabbed into the poor creature’s arm.

“Oh, hey there little one.” You whispered gently, putting the blade away.

The small creature whimpered, tugging on its arm and crying out weakly, before reaching in further to try and grab the berry.

“No hey, don’t do that. I’ll get you the berry and I’ll get you out of there, alright? Just give me a minute.” You spoke soothingly, moving nearer to it in slow cautious steps.

Tears welled in the little one’s eyes and it watched you distrustfully, but it stopped struggling.

You finally reached the little womprat’s side and pulled your gloves from your basket. “Easy now.” You murmured, reaching into the bush and tugging away at the thorn. The little one’s hand came loose but instead of pulling out, it reached farther in, seeking the berry. Luckily, you expected this. You caught its hand and held it in place. “Hey, give me a second, alright? I’ll get the berry, we just need to patch you up first.”

A deep furrow set in the creature’s brow as you pulled its hand back and it suddenly seemed to remember the pain. A small trickle of blood ran down its arm and it cried out softly.

Picking it up, you gently carried it a few steps away from the bush and set it down. “We don’t want it getting infected from the nasty jungle. Let me get my medpack and see what I can do. And then I’ll get you that berry, got it?”

The creature sniffled and then nodded.

You hurried over to your things and searched for your medpack, glad you had had the foresight to pack it. Upon returning to the small green child, you pulled out the small spray, gave a bit of bactaspray and then wrapped the wound in soft gauze. The gauze was mostly for show, but you also didn’t want to risk any outside bugs from crawling on it.

“How’s that?” You asked, taking its little hand and squeezing it.

The creature cooed and waved its hands happily before turning and looking at the berry bush.

“You have a one tract mind.” You shook your head. “Please stay here.” You walked over to the bush and knelt down, taking out your vibroknife and began to cut at the bush.

When you glanced over your shoulder, the child was nowhere to be seen. Panic swelled in your chest and you looked around. A soft coo sounded from by your feet and you looked down. The child giggled, tugging on your trousers.

Sighing heavily, you shook your head and continued your work.

At long last, the berry was reachable, and you stuck your hand in and tugged it out.

“There you go, little one.” You said with a heavy sigh.

The little green creature took the berry happily, grabbed it in both hands, plopped to the ground and began to eat it. Its face was quickly covered in bright red juices and you looked in horror at the mess it’d made.

“Um… do you have a family?” You looked around.

The child giggled and tilted its head, waggling its ears.

“I have no idea what that means.” You sighed, “I can’t leave you out here, and I have to get back.” Biting your lip, you looked at your supplies and collection for the day. “I guess I’ll bring you back to my home and we can look for your family tomorrow.”

You slung your supplies over your shoulder and scooped the child up in your free arm and began walking back to your home.

Your home was a simple hut: small, one room with a kitchen and bed all in the same area. It served its purpose for what you needed, a shelter to stay dry from the outside.

Stepping in, you set the little one down and reached for a dry blanket and wrapped it before setting it by the fire to dry.

You dumped your collection of roots, herbs, and other edibles into the pot by the fire and set it to simmer. Already your mouth was watering at the thought of a hearty meal. Then you remembered the mess on the child’s face.

Finding a rag, you got it wet and moved to clean its face.

A forceful wind shook the house, and you knew a storm had started. Rain pelted your small shelter and you knew you had made it home just in time. Silently you thanked the Maker that you were warm and safe.

For now.

The door to your cottage burst open and a figure stood there, cloak violently flapping in the wind. He was illuminated partially by your fire and partially by the lightning flashing behind him on the shiny metal of the armor he wore.

“Where is he?” The man demanded in a cold, calculating voice. If you hadn’t been so terrified, you might have noticed the tone of desperation, the slight fear in his voice.

You scrambled back, rushing over to the child and pushing him towards the bed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” You stammered. Only now did you realize that he had raised a pulse rifle when he kicked in the door and aimed it at you.

Another violent flash of lightning.

Beskar.

You could see the signature armor of the famed Mandalorians and your throat went dry. Surely the little one couldn’t be a target?

The small green child gripped your leg and peered out behind you, finally finding its balance. It cooed softly and smiled.

“Please! Don’t hurt it! It’s just a child! All it wanted was some berries!”

The Mandalorian hesitated, the roar of the wind still wailing around him. Slowly, he lowered his weapon and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him awkwardly. “What did you say?”

You blinked as you stared up at the impenetrable visor and then swallowed. “I said, it just wanted some berries, don’t hurt it.”

The Mandalorian tilted his head, glancing down at the child. “Grogu?”

The child smiled and stepped away from your leg with a soft coo and a giggle.

You could see the Mandalorian’s shoulders visibly slump, his stature soften as he knelt down.

The child, apparently, Grogu, moved away from your leg and trotted over to the Mandalorian, arms outstretched. The Mandalorian took it into his arms and wiped at his mouth with his rain-soaked cape. “What is this?” His voice sounded dangerous again.

“It,” You began.

“He.” The Mandalorian corrected.

“He, really wanted a berry, he got caught by a thorn. I helped him get it and well he made a mess.”

The Mandalorian looked down at the gauze on the little one’s arm. Looking at your handiwork, he nodded. Finally the Mandalorian picked him up, before straightening and standing back up.

Satisfied with your reasoning, the Mandalorian nodded. Turning around, he reached for the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?” You jumped in front of him, surprised how quickly that put you pressed against him.

The helmet stared down at you emotionless. It was silent for a time. He was silent for a time.

“What?”

“You can’t take a child back out into that storm. He could catch something.”

You heard a heavy modulated sigh from the helmet followed by a happy coo from Grogu.

“At least stay for dinner, let your boy eat.” You smiled. “Mandalorians don’t take their helmets off right?”

The Mandalorian nodded stiffly.

“I can pack you something for when you leave so you don’t go hungry, but surely he’s a growing boy and needs plenty of food.” You could tell that anything regarding the jeopardy of Grogu would sway this Mandalorian instantly. Any arguments he might have had seemed to fade.

Walking over to the pot, you took out two bowls and poured a serving for you and a serving for the child.

The Mandalorian sighed again and set the child on the floor so you and Grogu could eat together. For his part, the Mandalorian leaned against the wall of the hut, standing beside the door and waited, watching.

You and Grogu giggled as you ate, happily enjoying the meal.

From time to time, you would cast a glance at the Mandalorian leaning stoically against the wall, his hands resting on his belt. You would be lying if the mere sight of him didn’t set your pulse racing.

‘Of course it did,’ You told yourself, ‘He has a pulse rifle that can shock, beat, or shoot me to death without hesitation without a moment’s notice. And yet…’ Like a nexu perusing his domain, the cub and its mother at peace.

You felt a heat on your neck and quickly looked away, fearful he had caught you staring.

The meal ended and still the rain raged on.

The Mandalorian glanced towards the door, head tilted upwards and to the side and you found yourself longing to know what he looked like beneath the helmet.

This was silly, you had literally just met him. ‘Pull yourself together.’ You grumbled inwardly, turning your attention back to the child.

“So what brings you to this planet?”

“Bounty.” The Mandalorian grunted.

You nodded, wondering if he would expand on it.

He did not.

“Do you have a name I can call you?”

“Everyone just calls me Mando.”

“Pretty straightforward.”

Mando shrugged.

“Do you have a real name, or…?”

The helmet snapped towards you and the dark visor seemed to seer into your soul.

“Alright.” You held up your hands, “Mando’s a good name.” You told him your name.

Mando repeated it and nodded.

Grogu began to blink more, his eyelids drooping and staying shut longer and longer. Slowly he moved forward and crawled into your lap and was quickly fast asleep.

It was hard to say how, but you could tell by the way Mando shifted, he seemed surprised.

Luckily for you, you were near your bed and could easily slide back and lean against it.

“Well, I don’t think I’ll be getting up. I don’t want to disturb him. I can sleep here, you can have the bed. I’m sure this storm will go through the night.”

Mando looked down at you, expression unreadable, before finally saying, “No.”

“Huh?” You said, stifling a yawn.

Careful not to disturb the child, Mando lifted you under the legs with Grogu in your lap and carried you bridal style into the bed.

This area of the room was not as well lit and you prayed to the Maker and anyone that was listening that he didn’t see or hear the blood rushing to your face or your thundering heart as he laid you down on the bed.

With a satisfied nod, Mando stepped away and sat back down at the foot of the bed, his shoulder to you. Clearly he didn’t trust you to keep his back to you, but he did seem to trust you to hold his kid while you slept.

You gripped the blankets as you scrunched your eyes shut, breathing in short shallow breaths. Now what?


	2. Chapter 2

You woke as a squirmy lump on your stomach began to wiggle about.

Startled, you grabbed it and lifted it up, sitting up in the same movement.

A small green creature stared back at you with large brown-black eyes and floppy ears, he cooed.

The memories of last night came flooding back as you looked over and saw a Mandalorian sitting at the foot of your bed, head bowed and arms crossed, still seemingly fast asleep.

You gasped softly and held your finger to your lips. Hushing the child, you whispered, “Don’t wake him. Let the poor man get some sleep, we can have breakfast without him and let him sleep in. I bet he doesn’t get to sleep in very often.”

Grogu made a noise that sounded something roughly like, “Patoo.” But otherwise, he was relatively quiet.

“I hope you’re on board with this.” You whispered back.

You lifted yourself off the bed and stood up, walking over to your food collection and began mixing things for breakfast. Glancing over your shoulder, a twinge of pity went through your heart as you wondered the last time Mando had been able to eat. Surely, he was starving by now. The number of calories it must take to maintain the strength to carry all that armor and live the life of a Mandalorian? You frowned.

Grogu sat on the floor, bowl in his lap and spoon in hand. He waved the spoon enthusiastically, ready for breakfast, ears waggling.

“It’s almost done. I just need one more thing.” You grabbed your cloak to protect yourself from the ever-present rain and moved to the door to step outside. To your surprise, the monsoon of last night had finally let up and had fallen into a light drizzle. You appreciated this as you made your way to your garden and grabbed a few spices and herbs to finish off breakfast.

Turning back around, you made your way back inside, only to run into Grogu, watching you in the rain.

“Grogu! I told you to wait inside!” You chided softly.

Grogu waved his arms, still holding his spoon and you sighed, picking him up. Tucking him under your cloak so he wouldn’t get any wetter, you carried him the short distance to your home.

Still shaking your head, you arrived inside.

To your surprise, Mando was still asleep.

You squinted at him suspiciously. He had just let Grogu leave the house unattended?

Opening your mouth to say something, you stepped forward in the same movement. However, your rain-slicked boots lost traction on the floor of your house and you felt yourself plummeting towards the floor. Terrified you would land on Grogu, you twisted your shoulder so you would land at a painful angle, but not hurt the child.

To your surprise, the pain never came.

You blinked, feeling two strong arms holding you.

Fully opening your eyes, you looked up and saw that Mando had leapt to his feet and caught you. Well, more so Grogu. But he had also caught you.

Heat rose on your cheeks.

“Are you ok?” Mando mumbled softly.

“I, oh, right…” You looked at Grogu and struggled to right yourself with Mando’s help.

Grogu cooed and waved his spoon, giggling happily.

Mando spoke through the modulated helmet again, “I was talking to you.”

“Oh, uh, I, uh,” You stammered, “Yea, thanks for catching me.” You managed a weak smile.

Mando abruptly removed his hands from where he had still been holding you steady, far longer than necessary.

You cleared your throat. “Slippery floor.”

Mando nodded.

Then you furrowed your brow, “How long have you been awake?”

Mando stared at you imperviously through the blank visor. “A while.”

“How long is a while?” You asked, setting Grogu down and putting your hands on your hips.

“Is something burning?” Mando looked towards your breakfast.

“Kriff!” You rushed over to the pot and quickly began stirring, tossing in your extra ingredients.

Thankfully you managed to salvage it and eventually pulled out two bowls, one for you and Grogu and the two of you sat down to eat. Mando resumed his place at the foot of the bed, his visor fixed on the door.

“Mando…” You started. The visor turned towards you. “How long has it been since you ate?”

“I’m fine.”

“What if Grogu and I go play in the rain and you have a bowl?”

Mando tilted his head. There was silence for a moment.

You scooped out a heaping serving and walked over with a spoon and handed it to him. “Think about it? Grogu and I can go to the Jogan tree down the path. It’s not even ten minutes away. You’ll catch up in no time if you want to follow us, and if you stay and eat, we’ll be back just as fast. There’s no predators around here. I have my knife if there’s anything small, just, think about it?”

Mando sighed, “Fine.” His voice sounded strained. It had been almost a whole day since he had eaten, just as long since he had drunk.

“There’s water on the shelf and there’s plenty more in the pot if you want it.” You pointed.

Almost imperceptibly the helmet inclined.

“C’mon Grogu, let’s go get that Jogan fruit, have you had any? It’s really good.” You bent down and picked up the child and tucked him under your cloak. Then the two of you stepped out into the light rain and began walking.

Mando watched the two of you go, listening for a time as your footsteps faded away. When he was confident you were not likely to turn around, he reached for his helmet and lifted it from his head with a soft hiss. Setting it down beside him, he blinked, shaking his head, free of its confines.

The food was divine. Any food was divine after a day of fasting, but your cooking was nothing to scoff at. Din was by no means a bad cook, but this really put his work to shame.

When he had scraped his third bowl clean, he leaned back and sighed, closing his eyes, and running a gloved hand through his matted hair.

It was obvious Grogu had taken a liking to this healer, and her skills as a cook were certainly commendable. Din thought of Kuill, how he had once asked the ughnaught to be a crewmember, and then again to be a caretaker for Grogu.

‘Where I go, he goes.’ And yet… firefights really were no place for a child. Perhaps he could convince this woman to be a caretaker.

Did it have anything to do with her kind eyes, her warm and quick smile? The softness of her he could feel when he held her?

Din shifted and reached for his helmet. He had mused long enough. The worst she could do was decline his offer. She already showed that she valued Grogu, he could tell how she had put Grogu’s wellbeing above her own when she tripped.

Din stood up and set his bowl on the counter then left the shelter of the home and made his way out into the soft rain. Searching for your footsteps, he quickly found your trail. He knew what he would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any suggestions, I am absolutely open to all ideas, cus mostly I just want Din to have cuddles, that is why I'm writing this. I want Din to have a hug. Din needs hugs

“This looks like a good one, don’t you think?” You asked, glancing down at the child. Standing on your toes, you reached into the fruit tree, trying to grab the plumpest fruit and tug it from its stem.

You nearly screamed as you felt a hand on your shoulder, spinning around and all but stumbling to the ground. Soft laughter came from somewhere by your knee. Thankfully, Mando seemed to have anticipated this and kept a firm grip on your shoulder, keeping you upright.

“Kriff, you move quiet.” You glanced down at Grogu.

“Sorry.” Mando tilted his head. The visor fixated on your face.

You felt your cheeks heating up, wondering what his eyes looked like underneath it, knowing something underneath gazed at you with some sort of intensity. Surely if you could feel it through his helmet, his gaze had to be as strong. Clearing your throat, you glanced away, only now realizing he still had his hand on your shoulder.

Mando seemed to realize this and quickly pulled away, clearing his throat.

Grogu looked between the two of you, a smile on his face. Soft noises came from him as he gurgled at the two of you, raising his hands up at Mando.

Mando knelt down and picked Grogu up, resting the little guy on his hip and allowing Grogu to look around from waist height and view the world. Smiling, Grogu gripped Mando’s thumb and stared at you, tilting his head and twitching his hears, waving his free hand.

“He’s taken a liking to you.” Mando said softly.

“Oh, you think so?” You reached over and rubbed the little guy’s ear. Grogu cooed in response.

Beneath the helmet, Din smiled. “You’re an excellent cook. He and I have gotten along well enough just the two of us, but, it could do us well to have another.” Mando trailed off.

You looked up from Grogu. “Huh?”

“If you wanted.” Mando hesitated, “I could pay you handsomely. I know you have an established home here, a settled life, but Grogu has taken a liking to you and I don’t want to upset him.” He seemed to be stumbling over his words, as though speaking so many in a row was painful.

“Are you kidding? A reason to get off this wet jungle? Of course I’d take it. And the little guy is so sweet.” You held your arms out and Mando hesitantly handed Grogu over to you. “Do you hear that? We get to go on adventures together!” You glanced up at Mando and felt your heart flutter as you saw him looking protectively down at you cradling the child in your arms. You tickled Grogu’s stomach with your finger and he giggled. “So I get to see the galaxy, with uh, you?” You paused, “the two of you, I mean, Mandalorians are bounty hunters right?”

Mando inclined his head.

“That’s an awfully dangerous profession for a little guy.” You looked down at Grogu, “Is that what you were doing here, when he wandered off?”

Mando nodded.

“Where I go, he goes.” Mando looked up towards the sky. The rain increased its intensity. “I think sometimes it might be best if he had a chance to avoid some of the extreme parts of my job though.”

You raised your eyebrows and tilted your head knowingly. “Yea, I could tell you that.”

Mando looked back down at you. He didn’t seem very amused. “Did you get what you needed from here? We need to leave, you should go back and pack your things.” He paused. You hadn’t actually agreed. “Assuming you want to.”

“Uh, yes, of course I want to.”

Mando nodded, “Ok. Then let’s go.” He gestured to take Grogu back and you reluctantly accepted before turning and leading the way down the path.

As you walked, you talked. “So, does that shiny armor rust? Bheskar?”

“No.”

“Oh that’s convenient. Does it keep you dry here?” Your cloak was, at this point, just keeping the rain plastered to your skin. You wondered about Grogu, and you glanced back. Mando had wrapped him tight in his cloak. The cloak seemed treated with some sort of waterproofing chemical but even that was quickly permeated with the damp.

“Yes.”

“Your cape?”

“Not so much.”

You nodded, “I have some extra dry cloaks, I’ll change when we get back. Hopefully we can rig something up for the kid.”

“Thank you.” Mando sounded grateful that you were already thinking ahead for Grogu.

You fell quiet, wondering what he looked like underneath the armor. He cared a lot for the kid. Were they related? Partially related? You stifled a giggle at the thought of Mando taking his helmet off and large green ears popping out.

It took all your willpower not to turn around and stare at that moment.

Then again, Mando was tall and imposing, and the kid was… very small.

‘Children are very small.’ You thought to yourself. How often are Mandalorians non humans? ‘Quite a lot.’ From what you had heard. Zabraks, Mirialans, Twi’leks maybe? He’s probably not a Twi’lek, couldn’t hide the lekku. Could be a Mirialan, would explain the green son. Then again, he had never outright called Grogu his son…

You cast a glance over your shoulder.

Mando walked in silence, holding his cape over Grogu and trying to keep him dry as possible while Grogu whined pitiably.

Finally the three of you arrived at your home.

You quickly ducked inside with Mando following shortly after.

Reaching for dry materials, you tossed them to Mando and he vigorously dried at Grogu, trying to warm him up and get the rain off him as you tried to do the same for yourself.

You gathered up a bag of your belongings, sealing it tight. At first you considered changing, but you knew you would just head back out into the rain only to be soaked again. No, that could wait until you got to his ship.

When you were happy with all your possessions in your meagre existence, you found the last of your cloaks. You wrapped one snug around Grogu, and a fresh one around yourself. You hung your old one to dry in case any weary traveler came across your home and needed it. Then you shut out the lights, turned back to your new employer, and began the next chapter of your life.

-

After a long trek, your trio reached Mando’s ship, the Razor Crest, soaked to the bone. Between your extra cloak and Mando’s cape, Grogu was relatively well off.

You were not so lucky.

You sopped into the ship, rain coming off of you in streams, your hair matted to your face.

“There’s a spare bunk over there. Sorry, there’s not much space. The Crest isn’t exactly designed for a large crew.” Mando muttered, the helmet fixated on you. Din’s gaze eyed you up and down as you took the cloak off. Your clothes stuck to your figure.

You glanced back at him, feeling exposed as you searched for a towel. “Uh right.”

Mando turned, “’Fresher’s over there, if you want to,” his voice deepened, sounding gruff, he jerked the helmet towards it.

You smiled, pulling your bag towards yourself, more for modesty’s sake. “Thanks.” Slipping past him, you entered into the ‘fresher and closed the door, all your possessions in one small bag.

Din watched you go, wishing he could stop staring.

Grogu cooed in his arms, tugging on Din’s finger, looking up at his dad. Din glanced down. “Don’t be like that.” Din muttered.

Grogu giggled.

Din shook his head, “C’mon, let’s get you dried off. I don’t want you getting sick with something.” The sound of the ‘fresher turned on made his stomach tighten and he forced the thought from his mind, turning towards the ladder and climbing up the cockpit, Grogu in hand.

Once in the pilot’s seat, Din turned on one of the heaters full force, setting the kid in front of it so it would dry out his simple tunic. Din handed Grogu his favorite ball to keep him occupied, then set about starting up the Crest and finally started takeoff, glad to be off that blasted wet planet.

-

You leaned against the wall of the ‘fresher, sighing heavily. This was one of the first decent showers you’d had in ages. How many years had it been since you didn’t have to have a bath? You held your face under the hot water and let it pour down on you, washing the filth of the forest and the trudge through jungle, soothing your pores and just coming alive again with the warmth. You couldn’t remember the last time water had been something of comfort to you.

The shower water beat down on your skin in a soothing rhythm, warming and massaging you, and you let out a soft sigh, just relaxing into the heat of it, letting yourself soak it all in.

You glanced down at the soaps you had brought, which you liked well enough, then hesitated. This was a job you had been hired for. You were going to exotic locales, marketplaces, new planets and cities, maybe even Coruscant, the home of trade and produce.

You would have credits to spend. What could you buy?

What would you need?

You had a home. You would have supplies for food, you just had to make it. You’d probably be expected to pitch in for food, but exotic food that you had never tried before to make new dishes and recipes? That’s not something you were going to complain about. Medical supplies probably, another complaint you wouldn’t raise. Surely that stipend wouldn’t be too great after the initial purchases.

Then, what would you spend your money on next? You wouldn’t be some magistrate, rolling in credits, but you knew you would have enough money.

You bit your lip.

Glancing down at your herbal soaps and shampoos that you had had to make yourself, you smiled. You could buy something that was maybe just a touch fancier than these.

Just as you bent to pick them up, the smell of the shower caught in your nose and you realized something: a heady spicy aroma. You glanced over and saw the soaps that Mando must use. Again you bit your lip and looked around suspiciously. He would notice, absolutely. But to know what he smelled like? To be coated in his scent for just a few hours while you slept? Just this once?

You grabbed the rough bar, designed for exfoliating and raised your eyebrow. He was no stranger to taking care of his skin it seemed. You quickly lathered the soap bar up in the hot water and worked it into suds, scrubbing it on your skin, until you were fresh and clean. You felt fresh and soft all over, and best of all, you smelled intoxicating. The air in the bathroom flooded with _him_. Lolling your head back gently as you reached for his shampoo you ran your fingers through your hair, wondering just what his felt like. Though this did answer your question: he had hair worth washing. You rubbed vigorously at your scalp ‘til it tingled, and you sighed.

At long last you were forced to exit the shower and redress in your clothes.

Smitten as you were, you wished you had something of his to wear. Some excuse that your clothes were wet.

A thin haze of steam followed you out as you stepped out of the room as well as a bit of guilt but for how relaxed and refreshed you felt, you weren’t going to feel that guilty. You felt like a whole new person.

Tossing your things to dry on a random crate, that seemed not in use, you made your way to a lone ladder. You climbed to the top and knocked on the ceiling gently before finishing your ascent.

Mando turned around in the pilot’s seat as you climbed up.

“Hey. Thanks for letting me use the ‘fresher, I finally feel human again. It’s been years on that backwater planet. I don’t remember the last time I’ve felt warm water and had the chance to actually dry off.” Your voice fell to a hush as you saw the kid dozing by the heater.

Mando scooped him up and set him in a floating pram, closing it with a button on his forearm. “It’s soundproofed. And you’re welcome.” The visor stayed fixated on you a moment too long before he turned the pilot’s seat around and once more resumed facing back towards the infinite abyss of space.

You walked over and sank into the copilot’s seat, mouth falling open as you gazed at the myriad of stars. “Wow.”

Mando glanced towards you, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen space.” You whispered breathlessly.

“Well, you’ll be seeing a lot of it.”

You beamed at him. “Where to next, boss?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know what I wrote

You watched the door to the Razor Crest close, Grogu in your arms. The child cooed sadly as his dad disappeared from sight.

“I know, little guy, he’ll be back though.” You muttered unconvincingly, taking Grogu’s hand and squeezing it gently.

The Crest had landed a short while ago on the planet Voss. Voss was home to a cunning alien race known for its trickery and deception, its complete neutrality always between the Republic and the Empire, and unusual affinity with the force. One of Mando’s bounties had chosen to hide out here. Or perhaps, one of Mando’s bounties was a Voss. He didn’t say.

You felt uneasy as you set Grogu down so you could make him a snack.

Sighing, you shook your head. You had no business fretting over the Mandalorian, he could handle himself. Besides, you had only known the fearsome warrior a few days at this point. What reason could you possibly have beyond a business relationship for caring about him?

You bit your lip as your cheeks heated up from the steam coming off the water heating on the stove. The water sure had heated up fast, your marveled, idly.

Eventually the stew properly heated and you set it before Grogu. He looked at it uninterested.

“C’mon, you’re going to have to eat at some point, I know you miss your dad.”

Grogu’s ears drooped, and his normally bright black eyes looked dull.

You pondered for a moment before holding up your index finger.

Turning around, you climbed up the ladder to the cockpit and found the lever with the ball that always caught Grogu’s eye. Quickly you twisted it free and returned back to the lower level.

“Grogu.” You started softly, holding it out, “I have something for you.”

Grogu looked up excitedly, noticing the ball. Holding out his hands and squinting his eyes, you watched as he focused for a moment. His whole body seemed to shake and then suddenly… the ball shot out of your hand.

Your mouth dropped open and you gasped.

“How did you do that?” You blinked at him. “That was incredible!”

Grogu cooed softly, gripping the ball tightly and rolling it back and forth in his hands.

“Ok, well now you have it, you have to eat some soup, that was the deal.” You put your hands on your hips.

Grogu looked up at you and opened his mouth with a cross between a smile and a giggle.

You bent down and handed the soup bowl to him, “drink up, you have to be big and strong like your dad. Got it, mister?”

Carefully setting the ball down next to him, Grogu took the bowl from you and began to drink. All the while, he watched you curiously from over the bowl, seeming to wonder what you would do. You sat down opposite him, and drank your own soup, watching him just as closely.

Eventually the two of you finished your meals and you Grogu’s eyes began to droop. You carefully scooped him into your arms, climbed the short distance into the cockpit and placed him gently in his pram. With a soft his, the pram slid shut and the world disappeared around him.

You smiled, pleased at your first day of babysitting.

Looking around, you wondered what you were supposed to do now. Mando’s captain chair stared invitingly back at you. You pictured him sitting in it, spinning around to face you; how he would stare imperiously down at you from the black visor of his helmet.

Feeling dangerous, you twisted the chair around and sank into it.

The chair was surprisingly comfortable. No wonder Mando often slept in it. You shifted around, finding a position you liked and leaning your head to the side. Yea. This wasn’t too bad, you figured, you could sleep here if you needed. You glanced at the copilot’s chair, that one hadn’t been that uncomfortable either, now that you considered it.

You started upright.

There was a noise down below.

Listening intently, you held your breath, straining to hear.

The Crest’s outer door closed.

You looked to Grogu and shoved his pram into a corner hoping it wouldn’t be noticed. Cursing yourself softly, you remembered you left the blaster Mando had given you in the event of an intruder down below.

But then, no one could get on the Crest without armed entry.

So it had to be…

“Mando?” You mumbled uncertainly, slowly rising from the seat and walking over to the ladder. He couldn’t have been gone for more than three hours. Mando had assured you this would be an overnight bounty.

You heard the ‘fresher door open and close and nothing else.

Silently you waited for the water to turn on, but nothing came.

Growing uneasy, you climbed down the ladder and looked around, blinking.

Mando’s pauldrons were discarded in a haphazard pile outside the door to the ‘fresher. You recoiled in confusion. Looking around as you saw a trail of discarded weapons and a poor attempt at removal of armor.

Concern rising, you moved to knock on the ‘fresher door.

There was silence for a moment before a strained, “Yes?” From a modulated helmet. That was good, he was still wearing his helmet.

You exhaled slowly, “Um, are you alright? There’s a bunch of weapons out here and some armor…” You trailed off, bending down and picking up the pauldrons. It was your first real opportunity to examine the crest so closely, some sort of horned creature.

There was heavy thudding and shifting from within the ‘fresher and the door opened.

Your eyes widened in shock at the sight before you.

Mando, still wearing his helmet, his boots, and his trousers. Though with his shirt half tangled over his head, one glove still on, his cloak seeming to be half attached and otherwise the rest of his armor lying behind him in a pile on the floor.

It took all your willpower to keep your mouth from dropping open and gawking the deeply tanned skin of his torso, marred with a myriad of scars but deeply toned. Fighting to keep your words you blinked and forced yourself to look back up at the visor that was slightly obscured by his tattered shirt.

“What happened, why are you-?” You looked back down at his torso and noticed a bloodied wound in his side. It seemed relatively small, but Mando was cringing in pain and nearly doubled over from its location. You looked closer and saw from the wound, it seemed to radiate black lightning on the skin. Angry jagged bolts arching across his skin far away from the initial wound and spreading fast. “Poison.” You breathed.

Mando gripped the doorway with both hands, sliding down to his knees, hitting the ground hard and shook his head. “They expected me.” He groaned, moaning softly in pain. A thin sheen of sweat began to build up on his skin.

You bit your lip, looking around. “You’re going to want that helmet off, I can see the fever coming.”

“No.” Mando shuddered.

“Maker help me.” You shook your head. “Where’s your medkit, please tell me you have kolto, bacta at least? Something?”

Mando nodded, “Just keep Grogu safe.”

“I’ll keep you alive too, damn fool.” You grumbled, stalking off to look for the kit. “It’s a stupid creed!” You called over your shoulder.

When you returned, kit in hand, Mando was slumped against the ‘fresher wall, the wound inky black in a solid circle. The jagged lightning strikes had spread further through his body, across his veins.

You grabbed a vibroknife from his boot and slashed the last of his shirt apart, pulling it from his head, careful not to remove his helmet.

The movement jolted Mando back to life.

With viselike strength his hand shot out and grabbed your wrist. You yelped, crying out. “Hey! I was just getting your shirt off!”

Immediately he released your hand and pulled back. “I’m sorry.”

Choosing to forgo rubbing your wrist, you grabbed the bacta shot and stabbed it into the worst of the poison. “That should stop the spread. And ease the pain.” Biting your lip, you reached around his head and slipped your hand under his helmet.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t take your helmet off to check for a fever, so this is the best I can do.” You pressed your hand to the back of his neck, hand brushing against soft locks of hair. It was hard not to wonder what color they were, though given the bits of hair poking up on his stomach, you had a vague idea. You swallowed hard.

The visor stayed fixedly on you.

“We’ve gotta get you cooled down.” You mumbled, glancing at the shower.

“I am cold.” Mando muttered, leaning his head back.

You reached into the medpac for more things, “This should help with fever.” You smeared it on the wound. “But into the shower you go.”

Mando rested his hand on top of yours as you smeared the medicine. The black of the visor staring down at your combined hands.

You felt your cheeks heat up again as you laughed nervously, “Heh, heh, oh great, the delirium is setting in… oh goody, this is just what I need.” You pulled your hand away, but he held fast. “Look, why don’t you get cleaned up in the shower, while I go look on the holonet what type of poison this is and we can look up an antidote and then get this taken care of, hmm, what do you think?”

“I’m cold.” Mando mumbled.

“And the shower is very warm. See, let me show you.” You moved to stand up but with surprising strength given his feverish state, he tugged you back into his arms and held you against his chest. How Mando could possibly be cold was beyond you, the guy was a radiator of heat. You imagined if he was on Hoth he would be the perfect person to be stuck up against. With his bare chest pressed up against your light shirt you could feel the fevered heat seeping into your skin, another heat of your own you were trying to ignore in your own body along your face, neck and chest.

“Mesh’la.” Mando hummed.

“Uh, listen. I don’t know what that means but I don’t think you’re in your right mind to be saying it.”

Mando pressed his helmet to your forehead and held it there for a moment, before pulling away and slumping against the wall. He seemed satisfied but still gripped you tight in his arms.

“Mando.” You whined, “You’ve been poisoned, I don’t know if it’s lethal. Get in the damn shower and let me go look for an antidote.” It was becoming more and more difficult to think as your cheek was rubbed more against his chest. Why were you complaining so much really? If you wanted, you could just pepper his smooth skin with kisses, and he would let you.

You pushed on his chest abruptly.

“Get in the shower right now.”

“Anything for you, mesh’la.” Mando still seemed dazed as he extricated himself from you, slowly stumbling towards the shower.

You walked over and turned on the water as cold as you could make it. “Take your helmet off too.” Turning around, you listened for a difference in the sound of the water. Satisfied by the change you abruptly heard a Mando speak.

“What the hell?” It was weird hearing his voice without the modulator, and you knew you would miss it.

“You’ve been poisoned and delirious. I need to get on the holonet to see what the antidote is too it, but the fever has been the worst part from what I can tell.”

“Is that why you’re in the ‘fresher with me?” Did Mando sound shy?

“I made you keep your helmet on. Trust me, your delirious self was all too happy to take it off.”

The water turned off. There was a soft hissing noise and Mando’s voice was modulated once again, “Thank you for respecting,” he trailed off, stumbling forward.

You caught him, “Don’t worry about it. It’s basic respect.”

“You’d be surprised.” Mando’s voice sounded weak, “Just about everyone else is eager to see us without our helmets.”

You shrugged, “Yea, well I guess I’m not everyone else.”

“You’re not curious?”

“Oh I’m completely curious, but if you’re going to show me, I’ll know it when you’re ready.”

Mando nodded.

“Now you sit down, I’ll go get you a blanket so you don’t get too cold, and I’ll be right back.”

During the time that you were downstairs, Grogu had woken up. After looking through the holonet in the cabin and finding the ingredients that would be necessary – a solution of bacta and some berries rare to Voss but common to most other planets – you brought Grogu with you back down to where you left Mando.

Grogu rushed over to Mando’s side and cooed excitedly to see his father back so soon.

“I didn’t get the bounty.” Mando grunted.

Grogu tilted his head.

“I don’t think this one is worth it.” You interjected.

Mando looked at you but didn’t say anything.

“I think tonight we should sleep in the hull.”

Mando tilted his head and Grogu’s ears perked up.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to sleep alone in case the poison acts up again and the hull is the biggest area for everyone to bunk out. I don’t want your fever to come back. That delirium was,” you bit your lip, “scary.”

Mando was once in a shirt, though his armor was still removed, the wound now wrapped. It was a small wound after all, but the poison had its lingering effects.

“I have the larger room. You could just stay in my room if it’s about making sure I don’t become delirious again.” Mando offered.

You swallowed hard, “Uh, sure, that works.”

-

Bedtime quickly arrived and you found yourself staring at Mando’s bed.

There was room for two. Loosely speaking.

If those two people were rather close together.

Maker help you.

Mando walked up behind you completely devoid of armor and now only wearing the clothing he wore under his armor. And of course his helmet.

“You sure you want to sleep in that helmet?” You asked.

Mand stared back at you, silent for a bit.

You were just about to assume he wasn’t going to answer when he broke his silence.

“I suppose there’s one way.”

You swallowed hard, turning to look at him fully.

Mando bent down and rummaged in one of the boxes and pulled out a particularly tattered cloak of his. With impressive strength, he ripped it further and held it up to you. You looked at it and he motioned for you to turn around. Carefully, he slid the piece of material over your eyes, tying it behind your head until the world was completely black.

“Can you see?” Came the modulated voice from behind you.

You shook your head.

There was a soft his, a light clunk and then, in that same soft deep voice you had heard before, “Good.”

You smiled, turning back around and blindly reaching around, trying to pat his shoulder. Mando grabbed your hand as you waved your hand through the air. With his hand as a point of reference, you reached out and managed to almost pat him on the shoulder. “There, now you can be comfortable.”

Mando chuckled and you found it sounded much softer than it did beneath the modulated tone.

“Alright you, time for bed.”

Din stared at you in awe, a smile stuck on his face as he watched you blindly climb into the bed. Grogu was already locked into his pram for the night. But you, to volunteer to let Din sleep comfortably and keep his creed… and to do this to make sure the poison didn’t flare up again in the middle of the night.

Din watched you collapse on the bed rolling over onto your back and giggling as you accidentally took up the whole cot. He didn’t remember any of the delirium episode, but he did long to crawl over you, straddle your hips and kiss you until you couldn’t think straight, if you let him. Another time.

Crawling in after you, Din slid you over and pressed his back to yours so as to give you the most privacy and space. He stiffened in pleasant surprise as you subconsciously wriggled your back into him. The two of you soon fast asleep.


End file.
